The Matrix: Rebooted
by Grub
Summary: Every beginning has a remake. Remake of the events after The Matrix.


THE MATRIX is property of WARNER BROTHERS STUDIOS and the WACHOWSKI BROTHERS. THIS IS A NON PROFIT MAKING FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. PLEASE DON'T REDISTRIBUTE THIS WITHOUT MY NAME AND/OR FOR MONETARY REASONS. THANK YOU. ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everything that has an end, has a remake.  
  
THE MATRIX REBOOTED  
by GRUB  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A single green number begins to descend from the top of the screen. The background is black.  
As it flows downwards, it changes into a random number many times. Another comes after it,  
then another. In just a few seconds, the entire screen has been filled with green numbers.  
They are sorted into a large amount of rows and a black space above constantly changing  
number lines is also filled, but with a single sentence.  
  
SETTING UP TRACE PROGRAM.  
  
The green letters blink as the trace begins. In the middle of the electronic sounds of the const  
-antly changing numbers, we begin to hear what begins to sound like two modems. They beco  
-me clearer. They begin to sound like distorted voices at first, but then they gradually change  
into actual human voices.  
  
FEMALE VOICE (V.O)  
(calm, still a little distorted)  
We found another one.  
  
MALE VOICE (V.O)  
(even more calm than hers)  
Yes, I know. I felt it. Another  
will maker.  
  
FEMALE VOICE (V.O)  
  
They're becoming more common  
with each passing week.  
  
Our minds recognize the now clear voices. It's Trinity and The One; Neo.  
  
NEO (V.O)  
  
Their bodies and subconscious minds  
are becoming restless.  
  
TRINITY (V.O)  
  
I don't blame them.  
  
A faint click is heard, but it's nigh inivislble to NEO and TRINITY. Maybe even the audience  
doesn't know it. Could've been the eating of a piece of candy.  
  
On a side note, the Oracle loves candy.  
  
BEGINNING TRACE SEQUENCE  
  
One last blank line beneath the sentence is beginning to fill up one character at a time, left to right.  
  
Another click. It's louder this time and more obvious.  
  
TRINITY (V.O)  
(A little worried, she has experienced this before.)  
Did you hear that?  
  
NEO (V.O)  
(Still calm)  
Yes.  
  
TRINITY (V.O)  
  
They're Agents, Neo.  
  
NEO (V.O)  
  
Yeah, I know that too.  
  
TRINITY (V.O)  
  
Tank is looking at them right now.  
  
She pauses for a moment unusually.  
  
TRINITY (V.O)  
(In shock)  
Oh my God. Hang up Neo.  
  
TRACE COMPLETED.  
  
NEO (V.O)  
  
What? They're just Agents.  
  
TANK (V.O)  
(barging into the conversation)  
There's a shit load of them!  
  
NEO (V.O)  
(This statement interests him.)  
  
Really? How many?  
  
TANK (V.O)  
  
Ten at least!  
  
NEO (V.O)  
  
Ten? Good.  
  
NEO hangs up. The shot zooms into one of the numbers. We enter it and see that it's  
like a chamber, full of columns made of green electricity. We pass those and are now in..  
  
INT. DOJO BATHROOM, DAY  
  
NEO, clothed in his white gi, puts his cell phone on a shelf and walks out into the main part  
of the dojo where at least 15 students are meditating.  
  
NEO  
  
I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our session short.  
  
The students open their eyes and look disappointed.  
  
BALD STUDENT  
(curious)  
  
Why, teacher?  
  
NEO  
  
I have no time except to say they'll be  
here very shortly.  
  
BALD STUDENT  
(confused, getting up with the other students)  
  
They?  
  
Suddenly, a little light bulb clicks on in his head. He knows. Then the rest know. They go through a back exit and are greeted by some of the agents. Right now, we can only see their backs.  
  
The students gasp and run back inside.  
  
NEO  
  
Hm, didn't see that one coming.  
  
BALD STUDENT  
(panicky)  
  
Where-do-we-go, what-do-we-do?!  
  
NEO  
  
Take my phone in the bathroom. My operator  
will find an exit for you. He has things that I  
have yet to figure out how to use. Go quickly.  
  
The BALD STUDENT runs inside and picks up the cell phone. The rest run inside. Fortunately, the last called number was TANK's. The BALD STUDENT presses the green talk button twice and it begins to dial. After the first ring, the line opens.  
  
TANK (V.O)  
  
I know your situation. Follow my intructions and you'll  
make it to safety, but you must do what I say.  
  
BALD STUDENT  
  
Why can't Neo come with us?  
  
TANK (V.O)  
  
He has other things to tend to.  
  
BALD STUDENT  
(becoming iritated)  
Things more important than us?!  
  
TANK (V.O)  
  
Listen, you don't have much time! There's a ventilation shaft  
that leads outside right above you! Go! Now!  
  
The agents rush inside the dojo from the back exit and NEO is waiting in the center  
of the dojo mat.  
  
NEO  
(in awe and confusion at the sight before him)  
  
What? How is that --  
  
AGENT (O.S)  
  
-- possible?  
  
The voice is very familiar. We now see all the agents from the front. It's Agent Smith.  
  
And another.  
  
And a couple other ones too. This one, however, seems to be a leader of some kind.  
  
AGENT SMITH  
  
Mr. Anderson, we meet again.  
  
NEO  
  
Smith!  
  
AGENT SMITH  
  
Yes, that is my name.  
  
AGENT SMITH #2  
  
It is also mine.  
  
AGENT SMITH #3  
  
And mine.  
  
AGENT SMITH #4  
  
Mine too.  
  
AGENT SMITH #5  
  
Don't forget, that's mine as well.  
  
NEO is shocked to a point beyond imagination. He remembers the apartment hallway where he blew the very being of SMITH into a million pieces.  
  
NEO  
  
But.. How?  
  
SMITH  
  
Mr. Anderson, do you really believe that just by.. blowing me up that you destroyed me? I'm in the system. Since my "destruction", the higher ups seemed fit to -- Give me more creative control.  
  
SMITH rushes NEO and NEO tries to blow him up again, but it just knocks SMITH back a few feet, SMITH a smug look on his face.  
  
NEO  
  
Creative control?  
  
SMITH  
  
So many of the people here are willing to give themselves up for the cause.  
  
NEO  
  
What cause?  
  
SMITH  
  
The illusion of freedom.  
  
SMITH and the rest of himself blitzkrieg NEO. NEO smoothly glides to the side and through a wall, where he promptly gets smashed into the ceiling by yet another SMITH as soon as he arrives in the next room.  
  
SMITH CLONE  
  
Can't you see? We're everywhere. You try and kill us and we  
come back with even more. Like the Hydra.  
  
NEO picks himself up from the floor and punches the clone REALLY HARD in the face. The CLONE's head whips back and blood trickles from his mouth. The CLONE's body straightens. He puts his right hand up to his lips, puts the blood on his finger, and then licks it.  
  
NEO then kicks the CLONE into a spear that is on a rack. The CLONE's skin melts away to reveal a dead person.  
  
NEO  
  
Holy shit.  
  
In a moment of horror, he now knows what SMITH meant. These are not creations, but assimilations!  
SMITH has many prisoners of the Matrix into himself. All of them; ignorant, expendable cogs in his machine of control and greed.  
  
The wall behind NEO crashes open, knocking him down. Dozens of SMITH CLONES pour out of the opening.  
  
NEO  
  
I really don't have time for this.  
  
NEO then floats up through the ceiling and tries to fly up into the sky, but is tackled to the ground by tons of SMITHS on the roof of the dojo.  
  
EXT. DOJO, DAY  
  
SMITH CLONE  
  
Hey, where do you think you're going?  
  
In a huge burst of power, NEO blasts all of the SMITHS off of him with a sound wave. More climb up to the roof and stop him from flying again as they form a circular wall around him.  
  
SMITH CLONE  
  
Having fun, Mr. Anderson?  
  
He tries to float through them, but is given a small electric shock.  
  
He kicks some of them off him and dives through the hole previously blocked by part of the CLONE barrier.  
  
NEO  
  
What the Hell have you done?!  
  
AGENT SMITH  
(suprised)  
  
Haven't figured it out, yet? You are even less intelligent than I thought you to be.  
  
NEO pounds him off the roof and bounds across from building to building, heading west. While jumping, he dodges SMITH CLONES left and right. The amount is mind boggling to NEO.  
  
Then he sees it. The location of the next will maker. He feels the strong mind -- and now he has to stop the SMITHS from getting to the young man first. Up ahead, he can see SMITH CLONES climbing up a brick wall the roof of the tall building where the will maker has fled to.  
  
NEO is really here to protect and question the new will maker --- why is he back in the Matrix so soon?  
  
Even more important, why hadn't the SMITHs been able to assimilate him yet?  
  
Then he saw why.  
  
NEO  
  
Oh.  
  
The man was now fending off the AGENTs with skills unlike NEO had known besides himself -- which meant he had to get there even faster before he could become a very powerful weapon. More and more SMITHS arrived on the roof by the minute and soon he would become overwhelmed.  
  
He flew towards the roof.  
  
This was it.  
  
He lands and is immediately bombarded by a rediculous amount of SMITHS from all sides. A knock from one of them sends the will maker flying through a door and down a staircase, finally slamming into a wall.  
  
NEO begins to fight very vigorously with the CLONES and it appears the CLONES have the upper hand, but soon NEO starts throwing punches and kicks so fast, they begin to glitch the Matrix. His arms and legs begin to create trails and temporary copy images as they move, constantly blowing CLONES off the roof. More climb up like a reverse waterfall.  
NEO jumps up to find teh will maker, runs across the SMITHS, and is brought back down.  
  
He fights against the Matrix's gravity and pushes himself off the ground as soon as he touches it, and then spins his left leg around multiple times, knocking off even more CLONES. He continues to fight and fight. A few SMITHS realize that the powerful boy that went through the door is weakened and they begin to trudge through the horde of other CLONES.  
  
NEO continues his barrage against the SMITHS as they fly from hits in random directions, plowing through the surrounding buildings, creating large amounts of debris and dust and the process.  
  
The will maker begins to come to slowly and opens his eyes. His head is bleeding and he can't move himself. His legs are broken. Then he notices as he looks up the staircase that NEO has become a total blur and is now like a reverse magnet tornado.  
  
Time slows into Bullet-time and we see him hitting many smiths. Even at this speed, it looks as if there are at least 5 different NEOs fighting.  
  
Time speeds up once more and now the SMITHS that were walking towards the opening are now walking down the staircase.  
  
NEO notices this out of the corner of his eye. The assassin SMITHS pull out their guns. The boy begins to move very painfully towards the staircase going down, but it is futile. It hurts too much and he stops. He closes his eyes awaiting his fate as the SMITHS continue down the stairs, guns ready.  
  
NEO catapults himself off a wall and sends him like a torpedo through the SMITHS. He goes over the edge, turns backward, catapults himself off another building straight towards the staircase wall.  
  
The SMITHS pull the trigger. Bullet-time again. The bullets are moving towards the fearful boy. The wall next to him expands, then we see it crack slowly, then burst open. It speeds up to normal and BOOM the other wall explodes, the boy gone. The assassin SMITHS look through the hole to see NEO fly off into the distance.  
  
SMITH CLONE  
(somewhat down)  
  
What? It's over?  
  
SMITH CLONE 2  
(disappointed, obviously.)  
  
How disappointing.  
  
AGENT SMITH  
(reassuringly, looking at clones)  
  
Don't worry. We'll find him.  
  
SMITH CLONE  
  
We have to.  
  
AGENT SMITH  
(in a way that says, "Get your asses to work!")  
  
We will.  
  
----------------------------- 


End file.
